finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers is part of the ''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles'' series exclusively on Nintendo consoles. The game was directed by Toshiyuki Itahana, who previously had done the artwork for all the Crystal Chronicles games currently released. The game's atmosphere is far more realistic and darker than previous Crystal Chronicles games, and focuses on a young man named Layle. {|} Story The story takes place long after the earlier Crystal Chronicles games and features advanced technology such as firearms and Airships. Crystals are used as the power supply for all sorts of common technologies. Long ago, a great war between the Lilty and Yuke tribes resulted in the Lilties destroying the Yukes' tribal crystal, removing the entire race from the face of the planet. The shards of the Yuke crystal were then used to power crystal-technology such as the airships and weapons the Lilty Kingdom employed from then on. .]] The story focuses on a protagonist named Layle who, unlike previous characters in the Crystal Chronicles series who set off on a journey to become a hero, starts off already as an experienced hero. He is of the Clavat tribe as well as a Crystal Bearer. Crystal Bearers have part of their body crystalized, in Layle's case a spot on his face, and thus have magical powers. Layle has the power to manipulate gravity and lift objects or people, though his powers are weaker the further away the target is. The game opens with Layle and his partner Keiss guarding the airship Alexis II as a .large flock of Zu appears and swarms around the airship. Layle defeats the monsters, landing on the ship where Belle, a young Selkie woman who is taking pictures of the event, and Jegran, the Lilty High Commander who hired Layle, stand amongst red shattered corpses of the monsters. A portal remains open in front of them. Layle uses his powers to pull a member of the lost Yuke tribe, out of the portal and onto the ship. He then uses a Crystal Idol to absorb all of the crystal shards aboard the airship. After a brief spat between Layle and the Yuke, whom he called 'Goldenrod', he escapes on a Zu and flies away, unaware that Layle swiped the Crystal Idol from him during the fight. Jegran orders Keiss to pick him up in the smaller aircraft he had been piloting and abandon the airship, but Layle uses his abilities to power the ship enough to steer through a canyon and crash land in the Queen's Garden of the capital city Alfitaria. As Keiss goes with Jegran to set up the contract to go after the Yuke for thirty million gil, Layle meets a Lility girl before they see a group of Lilty guards chase Belle in order to arrest. They soome go after Layle for using arcane magic within Alfitaria, so the two of them flee from the scene using a chocobo drawn cart outside the capital building. The cavalry chases the heroes off a cliff where they find the entrance to the Subterranean Ruins where Layle uncover a creation myth about four governing crystals that together formed the one Principle. Before he can finish reading the myth, he saves Belle from falling to her death after he realizes the place is unstable. After traversing through the ruins, Belle and Layle find themselves in chamber with a glowing crystal in the center. Goldenrod stands waiting by the giant crystal and tells Layle he is there for the Resurrection. Keiss reappears and attacks the Yuke with Layle unsuccessfully. The idol Layle stole begins to glow and emits a wave of energy, creating a branch from the crystal floating in the center of the room. After escaping from the Crystal Chamber, Layle gets a letter from Cid, the Lilty genius who created crystal reactors, asking him to help him at Bridge Town. Layle helps Cid with his new steam engine and asks for information about the now dull Crystal Idol before A Lilty guard troupe shows up at Cid's workshop to arrest him, but Layle easily defeats them. Cid then talks to the Lilty girl from before, hidden from view, referring to her as Althea. After defeating the guards, Layle goes to the Vineyard to meet with Keiss about a lead on the new job. The two of them chase Goldenrod through the vineyard and the Forgotten Forest, stopping at a mysterious area full of floating landmasses. Goldenrod explains that this is the cradle of their civilization. He then gives Layle a red crystal shard, telling him that such crystals disrupt the Crystal Principle. When Layle refuses to stop chasing him, Goldenrod reveals that his power as a Crystal Bearer is summoning, bringing forth Bahamut to stop them. Layle slays the dragon and follows Goldenrod into another realm of floating structures. When he and Keiss catch up, Goldenrod again opens a portal, this time sending all three of them to the Forbidden Falls, with Layle and Keiss finding themselves at the Selkie Guild's base. Going ahead, Layle speaks to the guild leader Vaigali and makes a deal; Vaigali's intel on the Yuke in exchange for Cid's new steam engine powering the guild's train. Proceeding to the Costa Faguita, Layle again meets with Belle before returning to Alfitaria via the Selkie Train. On board, he once more meets Althea who wishes to meet him at the captial over a matter before the train is forcibly stopped by Jegran's forces. Layle escapes unnoticed, finally meeting with Keiss at the royal library, now a colonel in the Lilty army. He suggests that Layle go to Bridge Town to get Cid to bring him back to Grassland Station to test the steam engine on Vaigali's train. Layle returns to Alfitaria with Cid, stopping by Clock Plaza to meet with Althea. She asks about the existence of bearers with healing powers, but Layle has no information for her. Outside at the station, Cid and Vaigali are arguing about the steam engine. Keiss arrives and pretends to want to purchase the engine for the royal army. This convinces Vaigali to accept Cid's help just to prevent the Lilty Kingdom from getting it. Vaigali tells Layle that the Yuke had been seen in the Snowfields and that the train could take him nearby. Layle and Keiss follow Goldenrod up the mountain to Rivelgauge Monastery. In trying to find Goldenrod, Layle runs into Blaze, a pyrokinetic Clavat Crystal Bearer who was Layle's former partner and hired by Jegran to capture Belle, who stationed herself in monastery to extort Jegran with the photographs from aboard the Alexis II. In the cemetary, Blaze and Goldenrod are at a standoff over Belle. Layle agrees to help Belle, asking Goldenrod to wait. He and Blaze have a duel of Crystal Bearers' powers. When Layle wins Blaze runs inside of the monastery. Jegran and his forces have arrived to aide Keiss in capturing Goldenrod, but since the Yuke is missing they instead attack Layle. Goldenrod warps Jegran's massive sword through Layle, saving his life, and the two of them run off, Goldenrod hanging from a Zu and Layle riding a black chocobo. Jegran chases them to a shut down crystal airship, but Blaze confronts Jegran over using him and discarding him without a second thought. The High Commander ignores Blaze's threats, explaining that crystal reactors harmonize with crystal bearers, making their powers exponentially more powerful. He then uncovers blocks a fire blast with the Chocobo he rode on, now a red crystal just like the one Goldenrod showed Layle. Jegran reveals that he too is a crystal bearer, his right arm completely crystaline and able to convert materials into red crystal. He assaults Blaze and crystalizes him, powering the reactors of the ship. Inside, the ship comes to life around Layle and Goldenrod. Jegran catches the two of them in the same room. Though Goldenrod explains his intentions to, Jegran refuses to listen as the Yuke and Lalye jump out the side of the ship. Telling him his real name is Amidatelion, he and Layle flee from Jegran's forces and a giant behemoth. Amidatelion's armor is damaged by pushing Layle out of the way of gunfire, quickly summoning another portal to return to the Yuke world before he loses his physical form's stability. Layle and Amidtaleion end up jumping through the portal to the Point Between Existence and Oblivion - the home world where the Yukes have managed to survive after their Tribal Crystal was destroyed. Amidatelion begs Layle to open a nearby closet for her, which causes another suit of armor to fall out: a replacement suit. Kneeling down next to her new 'body', Amidatelion begins to heal her wounds - exchanging her soul from one suit to the other - and tells Layle to take some time to explore the Yuke village. Soon after, Amidatelion sends Layle back to his world. Characters The main protagonist of The Crystal Bearers is Layle, a male Clavat, and already a famous hero at the beginning of the game. He is a Crystal Bearer with a crystal that gives him the power to control gravity to lift and manipulate objects, people, and enemies. Layle's partner is Keiss, a young Selkie with red hair and a blue bandanna. He is a trustworthy friend of Layle, even though he works for Jegran and the the Lilty kingdom. Belle is a female Selkie photographer who gathers information for a business. She follows Layle after he saves her from Lilty guards, seeing him as a means to make more gil. Althea is the kind Lilty princess of Alfitaria, with blonde hair and glasses. She is accompanied by her mischievous pet ferret, Mia. She carries a Crystal Idol with her at all times. Jegran is the High Commander of the Lilty army and an antagonist. Later revealed to be the cause of the disruption of the natural order, Jegran is actually a Crystal Bearer who can crystallize people with his arm once its concealment is removed. One of the antagonists is Amidatelion, a Yuke with ornate headgear. She is a Crystal Bearer who's attempting to bring her people back into the world through reviving the Yuke Tribe Crystal. Layle calls her "Goldenrod" while pursuing her. Gameplay Unlike previous Crystal Chronicles games, which focused on multiplayer RPG dungeon crawler gameplay, The Crystal Bearers will be a more action-adventure single-player experience with open-world gameplay. Trailers have shown Layle battling both on the ground and in the air. He is shown able to pick up objects and even enemies with his abilities, tossing them around. Executive producer Akitoshi Kawazu mentioned that characters will make use of their abilities in battle while also using standard weapons. It is also possible to control an airship, as seen in the trailer. There is no separation between battle elements, making it an open-world real-time game. The Wii remote is used to grab objects and move them. If large objects are grabbed, Lalye's powers work as a grappling hook to launch him up. Nearly every object in the game can be interacted with, including people in towns who will react to Layle differently depending upon the player's actions. As the game progresses, enemies do not become more difficult per se, but the amount of things that they can do increases. There will be no leveling-up system in the game, but instead new equipment that increases Layle's abilities such as being to grab objects farther away and sometimes add special effects like static resistance ,rolling damage and recovery X2. Throughout the game, Layle can collect items and money from monsters and treasure chests. Using the items that he finds and buys, he can create accessories that will increase five different attributes: offense, defense, focus, range, and luck. Focus increases the speed at which he takes to lock onto an enemy, range increases the distance at which he can grab objects, and luck increases his chance of finding rare items. Development The original video trailer released showed an art direction style similar to the original Crystal Chronicles game. Steampunk style airships were shown flying across the sky, three crystal caravans racing on a desert-like plain, and a blonde-haired Clavat boy holding a crystal in his hand. During the Square Enix Party 2007 a new trailer was unveiled showing the new direction the game was taken in. Plans were to have a running demo at Square Enix Party 2007 but due to lack of time, only a trailer was shown. They were hoping to have one ready by the Tokyo Game Show 2007, but the event came and passed with no demo or even a trailer. 250px|left|thumb|Clavat hero shown during the original E3 2006 trailer. Four Crystal Chronicles games (namely Ring of Fates, My Life as a King, Echoes of Time, and My Life as a Darklord) have been released since the initial announcement of The Crystal Bearers in May 2006. The developers of My Life as a King refused to comment when asked about the status of The Crystal Bearers at the Game Developers Conference of February 2008, stating only that the public should "wait for a press release". Three years after the game's initial announcement, the game still didn't have a solid release date. The first new trailer since 2007 was released with the Wii version of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time in January 2009. In March 2009, the Official Global website opened for The Crystal Bearers that updates with short videos on the game and revealed a new logo. The European page revealed that Europe has already received a rating for the game before both North America and Japan. A newsletter was also E-mailed to people who signed up to receive info on the game from the European website. In a issue of Famitsu released in April, the Game Producer and Scriptwriter of The Crystal Bearers Akitoshi Kawazu, revealed that the long delay was due to the game being in early development when it had originally been announced and not having a full development team when they began work. Packaging artwork Image:Ffccc-tcb japanboxart.jpg|Japan File:Ffccc-tcb NAboxart.jpg|North America External links *Official Global Website *[http://www.crystalbearers.jp/ Official Japanese site] *[http://www.thecrystalbearers.com/ Official North American site] * de:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers es:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers 06 Crystal 06